


A Quiet Evening

by FishSlayer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, the title is absolutely not misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishSlayer/pseuds/FishSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asami's animal companion, a mildly (?!) territorial tiger monkey, is not a fan of Korra. </p><p>Short, fluffy (sort of?) one-shot based on this post (and others by lokgifsandmusings): http://lokgifsandmusings.tumblr.com/post/114609080570/emclainable-i-decided-asami-needed-her-own-animal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening

The day had been long and filled with unusually tedious business meetings. Asami was entirely ready to stop thinking about it all and sleep comfortably cuddled up with Juuzenji, the pet tiger monkey who was lying about her shoulders, for the night. _'It'd be nice if Korra were back early, after a day like this'_ , she thought. There was still work to be done in the Earth Kingdom, though, and Asami understood Korra would sometimes need to go where she couldn't follow. Each had their own duties to attend to.

 

Asami stepped into her bathroom and shut the door while Juuzenji slipped from her shoulders and onto the edge of the sink, tail in the air as he trotted to the other end. Sighing tiredly, Asami disrobed and stepped into the shower after checking that the temperature was right. After a few minutes of enjoying the water and staring blankly at the walls, she realized she didn't have anything to wash with.

 

"Juuzenji, the soap please?" She slid the glass door open and pointed to a few bottles sitting beside the sink. "And those bottles there."

 

Juuzenji perked up at Asami's requests, immediately moving to grab one item at a time in both arms and hold them out to Asami, running back to retrieve the next one for her. Asami couldn't suppress a fond smile. Juuzenji was surprisingly intelligent, (to the extent of being able to tell her tools apart and bring them to her when she asked) even as an infant, though it wasn't as easy to tell when she'd first nursed him to health, injured and malnourished as he had been.

 

"Thank you." Asami scratched Juuzenji's small, orange and black striped head affectionately, and he leaned into it until she pulled back regretfully to finish showering.

 

When she'd finished and wrapped herself in a fluffy, white bath robe and her hair in a separate towel, she held an arm out to Juuzenji. He climbed up and settled around her shoulders again, giving her cheek a loving rub with the side of his face once within reach. Asami smiled and rubbed the top of his head before reaching for the door handle back into her and Korra's bedroom.

 

The first thing she noticed was the glass door to the balcony halfway open and a slightly chilly breeze blowing gently through it. The second was Juuzenji shrieking angrily and leaping from her shoulders to her right.

 

"Asa- Woah, hey! Knock it off you little _jerk_ -" Was followed by an angry, surprised shout and a loud thud. Korra was on the floor, loose pants tangled around her ankles flopping erratically while she tried to kick them off. Juuzenji was latched onto her arm, hind legs a blur of motion as he kicked anything he could hit with them and shrieked all the while. Just as Asami got over her shock and was stepping forward to pull her pet off her girlfriend, said girlfriend airbent herself and Juuzenji over their bed. They struck a light fixture (which fortunately didn't break) and landed halfway on the bed, Korra's upper half on the floor and her tangled feet in the air. Juuzenji however, had landed on the soft mattress and hissed at Korra before running across the bed back to Asami, climbing onto her shoulder once he reached her.

 

There was a brief silence between them before Korra huffed and pulled her legs off the edge of the bed. When she saw Korra's disheveled hair and grumpy scowl pop up from the side of the bed, Asami partially hid her smile with a hand but couldn't help the gleeful amusement leaking into her voice. "I... _think_ you scared him." Korra raised a brow at her, but grinned as she got to her feet. "I live here, Asami. I'm pretty sure he just hates me."

 

"We weren't expecting you for a few days, and you _did_ sneak in through the balcony." Korra had approached Asami, but stopped three feet away, glancing at the tiger monkey warily. Asami looked at him. "Stop that, Juuzenji. Behave." He shrunk away slightly at her firm tone before emitting a soft noise, jumping down from her shoulders and making his way to the center of the pillows on the bed.

 

Asami smiled apologetically at Korra before both moved in for a long, tight embrace and a brief, welcoming kiss. They pulled back to look at each other, warm expressions on their faces. Juuzenji growled quietly from the bed, and Korra threw another scowl at him before turning back at Asami's laughter.

 

"If you don't get some pants on, I think he'll attack you again."


End file.
